<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追伸 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728342">追伸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>落魄小说家×音乐少年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>橘Kenchi/佐野玲於</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>追伸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扫码器发出清脆“嘀”一声，7598日元。一瓶威士忌，价格对玲於而言已经不是个小数目。对于购买这瓶酒的人来说，更不应该。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於将玻璃身酒瓶装入塑料口袋，伴随着递给面前男人的动作，“欢迎下次光临。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人无言将找回的硬币讲究地放进钱包，敛着眉目极轻地笑了一声。似乎在自我嘲弄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——十一点整。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拎起袋子。换班了，玲於快速地在柜台后就脱下制服，套上旧外套，拽上包。和男人一前一后出这家便利店时，起了毛球的围巾还没戴好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>未拢紧的衣物鼓出一阵冷风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>沿着雪夜的道路，方向是出租屋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的鼻子很快冻得通红，耳朵也失去了知觉。前面那个叫做橘的男人、只留下背影的他，是个怎样的人呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们只是租同一出租房的陌生人。每每见到橘，玲於都觉得看见了一场枯槁残破的秋。橘就像永远处在落叶卷起的风里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他白日里就开始喝酒，坐在书桌前一整天，一页一页地扔扯稿纸，从来都在浮躁不安中。玲於在拨弄吉他弦的时候，时常听得到他平躺在床上时无规律的粗重呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两间互通的房间里，连扇隔门也没有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但橘从未埋怨过他拨动的声响吵闹，尽管是深夜。他对玲於说过的唯几个字是差点撞到玲於时，一句半醺的“抱歉”。玲於并不了解他，橘可以是各种类型的人，只是，他唯不像会住在廉价房的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>积雪踩起来咯吱咯吱地响，玲於怕自己滑倒，所以踩在橘的脚印上。男人腿长，步幅更大，玲於就要迈出步子努力去够。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>目的地近了，玲於吸吸鼻子，耐受不了透骨的寒冷，几步路跑上去，越过了男人，先他一步开锁进门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他赶紧拿被褥裹住自己，朝手掌呵气，温暖慢慢袭来时也产生了心安。玲於听到酒瓶和钥匙被搁在桌上的声音，其实他抬眼就能看见橘伫在那里，静静不动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是偷偷抬眼去看，可惜却被直接发现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘捕捉住他的眼神，男人望着玲於，身体因为僵冷而紧绷着，室内温度不比室外高多少。冬寒夏热，才能便宜。过了一分半钟，他落不到实质的视线总算收了回去，或许他是发了会呆，但几秒后，注入清明的视线重掷回了玲於眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他忽地温和一笑。“小孩，”他唤玲於，“你过来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於蜷了蜷脚趾，犹豫不决地起身走去。“...我叫佐野玲於。”他声明到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喝酒吗？”橘却并不理会他对称呼的纠正，反而已打开瓶盖，倒上一杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我现在还是十九岁。”玲於看着他随意坐下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一口酒皱着眉咽下去之后，男人似乎又才想到他。“坐下吧。”他说，于是玲於捏紧衣袖照话坐下，橘闷闷地喝着酒，玲於就多少有些无所适从地开始四处张望起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>陈设凌乱，在玲於看来，没必要的东西却很多，生活的实用的很少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“打几份工很辛苦吧？”橘突然发问，玲於急忙看回来，“看你总是很早就背着吉他出门，下午回来又出门去便利店兼职。这个年纪…正应该受到庇佑才对吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还算应付得过来。”玲於抿嘴。橘在喝酒，他觉得自己也该做点什么，所以从口袋里掏出一个压扁的面包，撕开包装啃起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对比起来，我还真是个做不了榜样的大人。在你眼里，我是不是个落魄又没救的成年人？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於一哽，差点噎住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“说实话也没关系的。”橘又倒了半杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我只知道你是个作家。”不知为何，玲於朝他说话时并不特别有勇气直视那双眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不受人赏识的——作家罢了。”男人摇晃着浅色液体，“出道作就拿了大奖畅销断货又怎么样呢，接下去的每一本都卖不出去啊…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他凝着手里的玻璃杯笑。“连自己的编辑都看不下去了，你知道那些批评家怎么形容我后来写的书吗？‘不知所云’。说得可真对，我也不知道自己笔下的是些什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他似乎是需要个自说自话的时机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我越是写，越没有人明白，钱没赚到，倒全挥霍出去了，把酗酒抽烟的习惯惹了个遍。信用卡也还不上，最后房车都卖了，饭能不吃，酒却一顿也少不了，呵…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>边说边喝着，近半瓶凭空消失。酒与他唇边的讥讽融合，味道浓重不易消散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘猛地看进玲於的眼睛去，叫年轻人无从防备。“小孩，我这种人就是最学不得的。”他得出结论，酒精使他有些失态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你整天都没吃饭吗？”玲於抓错重点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>及眸的黑发散落，他的眼里带着浑沌，撑着脑袋点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於从口袋里掏出另一个皱巴巴的菠萝包递过去，开口要求道：“你这样不行，吃掉。”竟有些强势。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人接过那个“面团”，端详了许久，才扬唇笑了声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩，你可真有趣。”这是他醉前最后一句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我叫做佐野玲於…！”玲於的反驳他全然不再记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>十来天过去，他们没再有接触交集。玲於只是记得某天下午有陌生人到访，是个很秀气的男人，年纪与橘相仿。他对着一言不发的男人说了很多，很是头痛的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於当时正塞着耳机趴在桌上写旋律，对话里内容并不知情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雪积得深的晚上，玲於翻来覆去入睡不了。隔壁的灯光一直未熄，零点已过，玲於失眠得叹气，听见了窸窸窣窣加衣的声音。橘似乎是要出门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於猜想着，不知瞬间是从哪里来的冲动驱使他下床，飞快去截住了男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你要去哪里？酒吧吗？”他抓住橘的衣角，在灯下抬眸去望，“带我一起去吧，12点已经过了，我现在已经二十岁了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他明明白白地宣称到，男人显然有些惊讶。橘的视线将他从头到尾扫了一遍，蓦地松下肩膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“先去把鞋穿好。”橘说到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於眨眨眼睛，向下去看，发现自己赤着一双脚，现在才感觉到冷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是玲於第一次进到酒吧这类场所，和想象里似乎也不差很多，跟在橘身后，他坐下，自己也在旁边坐下。吧台暂时没有人，不远处的舞台上却有一位成熟绮丽的女人在唱歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>她红唇下有一颗痣，显得尤其性感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於打量着装潢摆置，毕竟是头一回来，有些缩手缩脚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>演唱结束了，橘轻轻鼓着掌。那个女人捧着谁送上的捧花下了台，朝这边走来时抽出一支玫瑰来，举至唇边印上一吻，接着将带刺的花枝递给了橘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人接过了，执起玫瑰轻轻一嗅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於微怔，橘是气质斐然的，连他也看得出来。男人合上眸眼闻玫瑰的场景，他却形容不出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一杯单一麦芽。”他对走进吧台的女人说到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒很快上了来。女人莞尔而笑，在橘接过酒杯时，手指暧昧地滑过他的手背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你接了我的花，这杯算我请的。”她道，橘笑了笑，似乎不在意地接受了，她的视线转而朝向玲於，“我可不记得我们酒吧能放未成年进来的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩今天刚解禁，”橘看了看他，“给他调杯低点的吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於发着懵，只知道递给他什么就接过来喝，捏着吸管，看着男人沉默的侧颜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒精喝下喉是刺激的，身体也暖了些。今天是他的生日，玲於盯着杯里鲜艳的液体颜色，情不自禁地想起许多。这里意外地并不嘈杂，音乐声十分和缓，更助长了玲於的情绪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在陌生的环境下，他有些卸下心防。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想妈妈和家了…”他鼻子发起酸，玲於有意忍了忍。男人看过来，皱着眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我父母很早就离婚了，妈妈把我送到爱知老家住了三年，三年里连一面也没见过，”玲於默默开口，很是小声，并不确认旁边的人是否听清，“后来妈妈回来了，把我接到东京来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为没有钱，我们只能住在救助站里。妈妈白天夜晚都在外面工作供我念书，连陪酒女都做过…我喜欢音乐，妈妈也很支持我，更加拼命赚钱，给我买了第一把吉他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的脑袋越发垂下去。“我好不容易高中毕业，想着能给妈妈减轻负担了，妈妈却因为过劳就这么走了…我没法不在生日这天想到妈妈，以前每年生日，妈妈都会陪着我。可我成年的样子，妈妈却看不到了…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於几乎说到啜泣起来，可他尽力忍回酸楚和泪。“可还是要努力生活下去啊...”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人锁着眉头，想起曾看见玲於背着吉他的背影，脆弱又孤毅的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>连酒也没怎么再喝，提前结束了这趟外出。玲於又跟在他背后回去，深夜的风吹得有些大，暖橘色的街灯，一盏接着一盏。路过一家便利店，橘突然止住脚步，想起了刚刚忽视的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他回头，发现玲於在踩他的脚印。没带钱包，他开始掏起衣服和裤子口袋，找出些硬币来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你等一下。”橘向玲於发话，男孩从围巾里抬起脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於看见他走进旁边的商店里去，没过一分钟又空手出了来。“小孩，你在这等等！”橘张望了下，看见远处还有另家在营业的便利店，他喊完就拔腿跑去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等在原地，玲於跺着脚，不解极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>约莫五分钟过去，男人又才跑回来，橘在他面前停下，喘出的都是白气，头发也乱了。他从口袋里拿出个小盒装的草莓蛋糕来，一根细蜡烛，一个打火机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他微微笑了，一边拆盒子一边说到：“只够买这么小的蛋糕了，蜡烛也只找到这一种，不是可食用蜡，我就不往蛋糕上边插了。”说罢，他点燃棉芯，火苗摇晃着，忽大忽小。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩，生日快乐。成年了，许个愿，吹灭蜡烛吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘笑道，把东西捧在玲於眼前。“生日快乐歌我就不唱了。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>生日当天的凌晨，在寒冻街头，玲於很认真地一口一口吃掉了劣质甜腻的草莓蛋糕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些天数，橘的生活好像规律了一些，他们偶尔对上眼神，也会道声早晚安。月底某天，橘却通宵未归，玲於睡得熟了，到第二天一早才意识到。他照常去打工、和乐队排练、在街头表演，晚上从便利店回去，发现楼道前停着没见过的车。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他开了门，橘的房间亮着，在里边的人却不是橘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>是上次来过的那个男人，他像是有些烦恼地在找东西。玲於有些担心，还是多口了一句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那个…请问橘さん这两天去哪儿了呢？”那人看过来，样子还挺友好，玲於松口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他啊，不让人省心的家伙，胃穿孔住院了，我这不就是来帮他找两件换洗衣服的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“胃穿孔？！”玲於吓得站起身，抓紧了桌沿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，他一下子喝太多了，从前我就一直在劝他戒酒。”他摇头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於蹙眉，多少是没法听听就过去的。“请问你是他的…？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我啊，我是他的编辑，你也算认识他的，我叫Tetsuya，也算他认识多年的的朋友吧。”那人回到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“请问…”玲於上前两步，有点无措，“Tetsuyaさん，你能带我去医院看看他吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>叫做Tetsuya的男人挑了挑眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>走廊里弥漫着消毒水味，通眼的白色，所有出现在这里的人，家属、护士、医生，都紧锁眉头、神情焦急。没有人会喜欢这个地方，玲於自然也相同。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拐入一间病房，橘正平躺着输水，手臂挡在额头上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“又给你添麻烦了，Te。”他盯着天花板启声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“知道给我添麻烦就让我省点心，别再对自己这么不负责任。”Tetsuya将装有衣物的小包放好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我实在是控制不了-”橘说到一半的话梗在喉咙里，他看到Te身后的玲於，“小孩，你怎么来了？”玲於躬了两次腰才上前来，脸上带着抱歉神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“人家关心你啊，别看他现在看起来还算不错，昨天连血都吐了，”Te对玲於说完，接着又转身朝橘继续。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以说你啊，不是写的东西大家都不懂，你只是自己都找不到方向和表达的东西。暂时听听我的建议，之前让你先住在我这里你也不听，非要去那么差劲的地方住-至少先为了生活，试试看写情-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别在小孩面前说这些。”橘打断他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuya没辙地摆摆手。“你自己想想吧，我出去抽支烟。”他离开了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>针落可听的安静，玲於还未发一言。橘静静地呼吸了一会儿，才看向他，勉强笑了。“抱歉。”他突然这样说，令玲於疑惑，“其实那天听你一番话，我本来打算试着好好生活的，可是，我酗酒实在太久，一缺少酒精摄入，人都没法正常了，我从很久以前就一直过于依赖酒精…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“会好的。”玲於的几个字让橘愣了愣，“会好起来的，不要放弃。”他重复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>借着那浅显而笨拙的、谁也不会相信会真实发生的安慰，Te一直没有回来，玲於陪了他彻夜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>出院回到出租房的第一个晚上，玲於就不知在哪里折腾一通，给他端来热气腾腾的白粥和养胃小菜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“楼上的婶婶人特别好，还把厨房借我。”男孩子还一副对自己厨艺很是自信的模样。从那之后，橘就被玲於拘了好几周，年轻人分心管他的生活，还限制他喝酒。他渐渐地，能暂时安下心来写出点东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>天气晴朗的几率是75％，今天运气不佳，恰好撞到25％的意外大雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经大半小时没有客人，玲於呆呆地盯着售罄的雨伞架。快下班了，情绪一直提不起来，接班的兼职生不来的话，他就要关店回去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正是那时，橘推门进来，拿着把长柄伞。他在柜架区转了五分钟，最后打着空手来到收银台，拿了袋旁边的水果糖结账。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“十一点了，”橘看了看表，把硬币递给他，“一起回去吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚锁好门，橘撑起伞，把糖果塞到他手里。雨水溅在地面，玲於走在伞面下，低着头不说话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>快到地方了，橘才看了看旁边耷拉的脑袋。“今天发生什么事了吗？”他关心到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於忽地停下步子，橘赶紧也驻住，玲於才免于淋到雨。“吉他弦断了。”雨声非常大，橘几乎没能听清。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>厚重的云层消散过后，月亮显现出来，发着静谧的光。玲於半夜醒来时，发现橘坐在一旁，似乎在思考事情。他揉揉眼睛，翻了个身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“橘さん...不睡吗？”橘并不常来他房间里，玲於暗自奇怪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人好似从思绪里回过神来，没有理由地凝了他一会儿，又摇摇头。“睡吧。”他轻声哄着，伸手替玲於理了理有些长的额发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>短暂外出回来，橘路过便利店时往里面顺了一眼，是个面生的兼职生。好像还没到玲於的班，想看看手表上的时间，刚习惯性抬起手腕，又才想起没戴表的事实。他低头笑了，对自己的记性摇了摇头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>路过条巷道，橘不过随意一瞥，却注意到正上演的事件——四个不良青年，围困在中间的人正是玲於，气氛异常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“做什么呢？”他皱眉，下意识就沉下嗓子喝了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的出现转移了几人的注意力，其中有两个都人高马大的，凶悍得很。“小孩，过来。”橘走近几步，不顾那几人，直接朝玲於说到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>其中一个轻蔑地笑笑。“什么啊，这就是你的帮手吗？一个大叔？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是我们和这小子之间的事，别来碍事。”另一个扬着下巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人不想多废话，欲上前去带走玲於，之中一个情急的见他靠近，直接便是一拳打去。他闪躲过，却拉开了一场小规模的打斗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他并不是擅长打架的人，笔杆子拿了那么久，应付起身体对抗来有些吃力。他不过是想带走玲於，被揍了一拳后脸颊疼起来，余光中注意到有人朝玲於击去，橘没做多想就冲上去护在他身前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大抵是什么坚硬的物品砸中了他的背，男人闷哼了声，痛感则是后觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“再继续我就要报警了。”他多少是个成年人，年纪长他们不少，语调里施点威压，神情严肃起来，“到此为止，我不追究责任。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於咬紧齿关看上来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他借来医药箱，查看橘背后击伤时倒抽了一口气。“那些人一直找你的麻烦吗？”橘反而关心他道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上次和乐队跟他们起了点争执…”玲於并不清楚如何处理，直观的淤青和皮下出血让他揪起眉头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吉他也是这样弄坏的？”橘转头去看，玲於点了点头。想起那是妈妈送他的礼物，难受的情绪突然溢满了年轻人的心头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>泪水框在眼中，竟然挑在这个时机落了下来。坚强的少年的眼泪，透明又晶莹，他在咬着唇隐忍不发，明明在说起过世的母亲时都没有真正掉下泪来。却在这时候，橘有些讶异，但那泪水包裹着十分动心的味道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“疼吗？”玲於不忍地问到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没关系，”橘摆出安慰的笑容，说话时带动出血的嘴角，却仍有些疼痛，“对了，你的吉他呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於投去疑问的眼神，只听男人继续说到：“把它送去修好吧，”橘好似心情不错，“我去了趟二手店，虽然那只手表戴过了，但是买来的时候倒很贵，也卖了点钱。你不用担心钱的事，我们一起去吧。”他看向玲於，笑着提议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於一怔，立刻掉下珠子似的泪水来，他突然安静地哭得厉害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有些慌张，橘却从心底想珍藏他的眼泪。“你别哭啊小孩，”他起身伸手去揩，便濡湿了指尖，“我不会哄人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吉他…换弦，很便宜的…”玲於解释着，哭得声音微哑，泪水越擦反而越多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>修吉他的琴行并不远，他们却刻意坐过了站，花了整个下午时间，又从终点站坐了回去。温度适宜，晴空淡云，像一场电车旅行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於调试着新换好的弦，哼着之前写好的旋律。窗户角度不好，屋外大树掩映，接不到月光，连电灯也不甚明亮。橘在写稿子，速度倒是很快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>长时间低着头，橘敲了敲肩膀。“怎么不唱出来？”他问到，手里的钢笔又动起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我只是写曲子，不唱歌诶。”玲於歪歪头，把吉他放在一边，跳下床，“你在写什么啊？”他好奇地坐到橘旁边，伸长脖子去看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人拿钢笔抵住他额头，拒绝他靠近。“我写的，可不是小孩能看的东西。”他笑着，翻了页新稿纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於动手去翻，被橘果断擒住手腕。他吃瘪，转头就回了自己房间，不想反驳自己已经成年，更懒得重申他不叫小孩。只是到了睡觉时间，隔壁灯一熄，他窝在被子里，还把一句“小气”埋怨出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>上回听了Tetsuya的建议，接了几个三流杂志的栏目约稿，不过都是写些不入流的东西，稿费却不少。Tetsuya进一步就劝他写情色小说出书。市场大，受面广，可也容易被淹没。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他本来是自持清高的，看不上靠这种东西赚钱的门路。他从出道就是走正剧文学的方向，自认为那十分屈辱。纠结很久，但似乎真正写起来，又发觉并不那么轻易。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>和Te吃过饭，拎着外套徒步回出租房时，已经过了十一点半。久违地喝了些酒，觉得尝到的味道比起以前次了很多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>开门的时候，想着玲於大概在摆弄他的吉他。入眼的却并不是猜测的场面。他写过的书稿出门都整齐叠在桌上，现在正在玲於手中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於显然被他吓了一跳，厚厚一叠纸张脱手，“啪”地一声撂在桌面。橘走过去，发现他在看的是写了大半本还未到尾声的《情欲圈套》。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>合格的色情小说并不容易，必须有一个个荒诞的性场面描写，每场性爱还要遵循着循序渐进式的线路，前戏到高潮，对橘来说，赤裸的每一个字都很难。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他好像在玲於那里取得了满意的回馈。这本书还未完成，也就还没给别人看过，他虽是作者，却体会不到文字效果。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>带着被戳穿的羞窘，年轻人紧绷住僵硬的身体，橘瞟到了他腿间鼓囊之处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他笑了，将原本打算丢开的外套披上肩头，说：“我出去透透气，散散酒味。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正欲抬脚，一直没有动作只是在发烧的人却绊住了他。玲於无言地抬起脸，自下而上地望向橘，他的双颊微红，眸中之情软弱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>带着求助。“橘さん…”他困难地喊，抓紧膝盖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人一时之间被为难所困，他觉得他明白玲於的意思，又觉得自己是猜错了。拉着他手腕的手指微微发抖，温度很高，气氛焦灼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於在他的目光下，紧张地吞了口唾液，明明主动的是他，视线却躲闪着，呼吸短促。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>僵持了有一两分钟，玲於难堪得差点想逃跑。可橘覆住了他的手，男人转而站在了他身后，俯身往下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“放松。”橘靠在他耳后，手指贴了贴玲於脸颊，微凉的体温，带着降温消躁的功效，令玲於觉得很宜人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>挽上一截衣袖的手臂越过他的肩膀，直奔主题，向下去解开玲於的裤头。年轻人别扭地动了动，显得紧迫。橘的唇挨到他的耳尖，不知是故意与否。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩，别急。”他低劝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘耐心地拉下拉链，躬着腰替他将半勃的性体从内裤中拿出，握在手里缓缓地揉弄起来。玲於稚嫩极了，绷着全身的肌肉，偏头去看近在咫尺的男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>手掌收紧下匀速的、温柔的套弄，玲於一手反拽着橘的衣领，一手握在橘的手腕上，随着他的动作而动作，脊背靠近在他胸膛，整个人都被拢在橘的怀抱中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从来没有人替他手交过，偏偏是橘。玲於被这想法和生理接触刺激得情绪高涨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起他自己，男人的呼吸却很平和。玲於不敢放松，他盯着底下那柱体在橘手里进进出出的样子，性器更硬了，他羞赧得很。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘的右手修长分明，手背的青筋一路延长向小臂，书写文字的手此刻在撸动着他的性器。玲於因为欲望松开双唇，急切地喘息。男人贴心地一并照顾到下侧的囊袋，指腹在他的龟头反复触摸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而后，男人轻笑了一声，反手擒住玲於的手，带领着让他握住自己的性器，橘再裹住他整个手背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的脸红透了，耳朵几乎滴出血来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“要学会自己来啊。”年轻人并不持久，橘能感觉到他快濒临高潮，加快手上引领的速度，侧眸时此刻的玲於正闭着眼睛蹙眉享受着，喉结不断上下滚动，边吞咽着，边舔湿下唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘将那画面刻在记忆里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>自那之后，少年羞了几日不曾直面他。春天似乎正悄然出现，昨晚写稿到深夜又失了眠，没休息好，橘难得地在中午小憩了些时分。午饭过后就有些困倦，总觉得像是春乏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一直在浅睡里，眼皮虽重，但在半梦半醒中。一点半左右，钥匙插进锁眼的声音一响，他就醒了。玲於一般不会在这个时间回来，橘翻了个身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一阵杂乱响动，橘竖耳听着，猜他是在找什么东西。接着，脚步声接近。玲於故意放得很轻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年在他床边蹲下，打量了他一会儿，橘差点笑出来。他听见玲於衣服的摩擦声、吞口水声，甚至于他思考的、一寸寸消减距离的、连带着脸红的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的唇最终落在橘的脸侧，少年连呼吸都屏住了，不想要吵醒他。温软的一双唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘还是没抑制住心痒，笑了出来。他没睁开眼，却伸手指向自己的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩，喜欢的话，要亲这里。”他默默念到。玲於被吓得向后跌坐下去，赶紧申明了一番“我去打工了”，半分钟就逃跑得没影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最近空气质量似乎在暂时转好，去了趟出版社回来，夜幕星辰点点。玲於的房中亮着，他索性就推开了门，从玲於那侧进去，懒得再掏出钥匙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>年轻人却在收拾行李。一个不大的箱子敞开在床边地板上，没叠好装入的衣服乱摆放着，显得房间更狭窄拥挤不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘僵了两秒，喉中发涩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你…要走？”男人哑声道，刚签约出书想要分享给玲於的心情登时被凉水扑灭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正拎着两件衣服的玲於看过来，刚要开口。但他只说了一个“我”字，男人已大步上前来，揽近他的身体就低头覆住了他的唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於懵在原地，鼻间已有男人短促的呼吸。橘用力吮他的唇，顶开他的牙齿，而玲於不知作何反应，已经被带倒在床边，身体陷入床垫。这是他们第一次接吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘持续地吻着，去带动他的回应，他吻得十分认真，并且想把那份感情传递给玲於，令他近距离感受到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>轻淡的烟味、酒味、与不同人打过交道的味道。玲於的心跳加速，一时半会无法平复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘退出接吻。“你要去哪里？小孩，我喜欢你，”他垂着眸，眼神隐忍而悲观，“我不准你走。”面对玲於时少有的强势。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於刚想回答，就又被带入下一个深吻中。男人的攻势搅得他神志不宁，要在沦陷之前说明白，玲於赶紧推了推橘的身体。于是橘停下来，等着他解释。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我只是…回爱知老家一趟，两周就回来了。”玲於边说着，又因为橘刚刚的反应有些发笑，“我没有要走。”他眨眼睛，眸中星星点点发亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘愣了愣，尴尬地移开视线，假装清嗓子似的咳了一声，他起身，道了句“抱歉”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可玲於反应过来，觉得心头甜丝丝的。他爬起来，张开双臂去抱住橘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两周时间，说也不长不短。老家有弟弟妹妹，也有小狗，玲於从每日打工的生活里得到了充分的休息。回东京的那天，他仍舍不得地心情低落，又不敢在家人面前落下泪水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>东京的瓢泼大雨他在新干线上就提前得知，玲於苦恼着没带伞，车站里买一定很贵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>行李又增多了，老人说什么也要他带走一大袋小菜特产。玲於拖着笨重的行李，有着负担感地叹了一声。雨真大，他在车站口站了会，出租车绝对是不现实的选择。等回到出租房，可能人和行李都得湿透。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是什么时间回东京的车？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有人这么问过他，也有人在雨里小跑着、出现在雨幕之下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於嗫嚅着唇，看见比他还要风尘仆仆的男人撑着伞来到面前。“幸好赶上了。”男人喘着气，又笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下着雨，他额边的黑发也潮润不已。泥泞和积水弄脏了他的裤腿，似乎赶过来，鞋袜已湿透。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他满面通身，皆是秋色，浓郁的、凄败的，置在落叶卷起的风中。每个他经过的瞬间，都引人感受到曙光来临之前的肌寒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘看着他笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小孩，我来接你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>